dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Clash
Originally aired: Saturday June 11, 2005 Crew *Story by Dwayne McDuffie *Teleplay by J.M. Dematteis *Directed by Dan Riba *Music by Kristopher Carter *Animation by Dong Woo Animation Cast *George Newbern as Superman *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz *Jerry O'Connell as Captain Marvel *Shane Haboucha as Billy Batson *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Dana Delaney as Lois Lane *Robert Foxworth as Emil Hamilton *John C. McGinley as The Atom *Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves *Jeremy Piven as Elongated Man Other characters that appear in this episode *Metamorpho *Sand *Wildcat *Stargirl *Captain Atom *Shining Knight *Vigilante *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Fire *Ice *Hawkgirl *John Stewart *Flash *Wonder Woman *Shatterfist *Black Mass *Crowbar *Fastball *Parasite *Amanda Waller Summary "SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel has joined the Justice League! When Superman is occupied by a plummeting airliner, the Justice League's newest recruit answers Batman's call for backup. After quickly halting the Parasite's rampage through Metropolis, Captain Marvel is introduced to his idol Superman, though the Man of Steel isn't quite sure what to make of the World's Mightiest Mortal. Circled by a swarm of reporters, including Lois Lane, Marvel makes an off-hand comment about Lex Luthor's rumored presidential bid. The new Justice Leaguer flies away to his hometown of Fawcett City and speaks his magic word ("SHAZAM") which transforms him into his true self--a normal 10-year-old boy named Billy Batson. The next day aboard the Watchtower, Captain Marvel is awed by the collection of heroes who see him as "one of the guys." But Superman angrily brings Marvel before the League council (the seven original members) and tears into him; Marvel's remark about Lex Luthor has been inflated by the media into a full-fledged political endorsement by a major super-hero. Superman lectures the young hero about how complicated the world is, and that someone like Lex Luthor shouldn't be taken at face value. Marvel argues his belief that people like Luthor can indeed change for the better. A little later, Batman and Superman debate the pros and cons of Captain Marvel while casually mopping the floor with Crowbar, Fastball, Black Mass, and Shatterfist. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor himself has invited Superman to participate in the celebration of "Lexor City," Luthor's newest legitimate project, which promises modern housing for low-income families in a safe and friendly community. Though distrustful of Luthor's motives and still irritated by his encounter with Marvel, Superman grudgingly agrees to make an appearance. At the ceremony, a suspicious Superman scans underneath Lexor City with his X-ray vision and finds what he believes to be a potentially dangerous device. Luthor claims innocence, and explains that the device in question is simply a new power generator for the complex: with Kryptonite as its cheap energy source. Billy Batson is also present, and he becomes Captain Marvel in a noble attempt to calm Superman, who is now openly accusing Lex of planning a criminal act. In a rare public display of anger, Superman lashes out at Marvel and begins to tunnel his way towards Luthor's machine. Marvel answers Superman's challenge, and a tremendous battle begins between arguably the two most powerful beings on Earth. Much of Lexor City is damaged or destroyed as Superman and Captain Marvel trade thunderous, earth-shattering punches. Superman seems to have a slight advantage, perhaps due to experience and anger, when Marvel grabs him in a bearhug and calls down a lightning bolt with his magic word. After two painful strikes, Superman dodges a third, and Marvel is replaced by the harmless Billy Batson. But the Atom later confirms Luthor's innocence: the machine was no more than a power generator. Superman is publicly humiliated, and offers a quick apology to Luthor. Lex not only accepts Superman's apology, but the reformed villain vows to completely rebuild Lexor City with his own money. Marvel is disgusted by Superman's actions and calls a meeting with the League council to announce his resignation. The young hero claims that the League no longer acts like true heroes. As Marvel leaves, Superman expresses his regret to his teammates and agrees with Marvel--maybe the Justice League has lost its way. Back in Metropolis, Lex Luthor explains to an unknown companion that the "plan" went better than expected: the entire purpose of the kryptonite power source was to arouse Superman's suspicion and cause an incident that would tarnish the League's reputation. The destruction of Lexor City not only embarrassed Superman and the league, but it boosted Lex's public image as well. Lex pops open a bottle of wine and shares a drink with his mystery collaborator: Amanda Waller of Cadmus. Background & Trivia This is Captain Marvel's only appearance in the JLU. The creators had tried to work him in for several years but the character had been previously unavailable. Billy Batson goes to C.C. Binder Elementary School, named for Captain Marvel creator C.C. Beck and longtime collaborator Otto Binder. DC Comics fans will note several subtle and not-so-subtle tributes to the classic clashes of Superman and Marvel in comics form; most notably the acclaimed mini-series Kingdom Come. Superman comments to Marvel that "we don't sell deodorants on television" when speaking about the League's role as symbols of justice. At this remark, the Flash looks away with some embarrassment; the speedster himself once learned a very similar lesson. (JLU:Eclipse) It's not a shocking revelation, but Superman seems very aware of how people generally perceive him: "I thought I'' was the boy scout." Yet he and Batman agree that Marvel's 'sunny' demeanor makes Superman seem positively grim by comparison (and in truth Superman is abnormally grumpy and irritable in this episode.) "Lexor City" is a subtle reference to the planet ''Lexor from comic book stories of the 1970s and 1980s. Lex Luthor became an ironically heroic figure to the people of a distant planet, so much so that the planet was re-named in his honor. Luthor would soon retire from crime to benevolently guide the worshipful populace of Lexor to prosperity. However, Lexor (much like Krypton) was destroyed; an event which Luthor would unfairly blame on Superman, re-igniting their ongoing rivalry. This is one of many episodes intertwined with the Cadmus story arc; it is the final confirmation of Lex's sinister intentions following his supposed reformation at the conclusion of JL: A Better World.